The letter
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Yolen writes to Tai, expressing feelings he never knew she had..
1. return

I got the idea for this from someone else's story ^-^;;; I couldn't help it. I

had to write this.

Its Yolen's letter to Tai. He was always like an older brother to her so I hope

you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Only Yolen. This is one of those rare times she

acts sane!

Dear Tai,

I guess life has past us before we realized it. I don't know why I'm writing

this I'm

just writing what comes to mind. I hope maybe after I send this I'll understand

why..

you always were such a great older brother, even if you weren't mine. You took

care of me, listened to my pathetic whining, and loved me like a brother should.

I broke that.

I failed. I didn't believe it at first you were the brother I never had, you took

care of me when

I fell into depression, and when I cried you comforted me.

I'm so sorry Tai, I honestly, I am. I remember meeting you, I was only 4. You

were

at my daycare. Your true sister was terrified of being there, and so was I. You

saw me and

smiled. I smiled back, suddenly I didn't feel so lonely anymore. You were the

brother I never

had. You were in my classes my entire life. I was always smarter then you, we

both admitted

it. But you didn't mind, you just copied my homework and lived with it.

A year later was so interesting for us. You had just turned 6 not to long ago

and I

was 5 still. It was the middle of July. All of a sudden I was rushed over to

your house, and

we were left alone. Kari, you and I. We stuck Kari in bed and let her sleep. She

never had the

enthusiasm for life as we did. When she was napping, we were always playing.

Anyways, We spent the whole night in your room. I had cried. I remember that. My

mum had left and she had been crying and looked like she was in pain. You had

told me it

was ok and not to worry, that my mum would be back soon. You seemed so confident

then.

Like you knew what was happening, even though you weren't as smart as me.

We found out a week later, that I had a new baby brother. Tiami Mitikama

Hitamiya.

He was very cute as a baby. Remember how tiny he was? We tried to stick him in

our teddy

bear's clothes. He actually fit too. Kari didn't like him, and thus her whistle

began.

Life was always fun with you. From when we were 5, We were big trouble makers

but no one would ever even begin to think that Perfect Taichi Kamiya and Yolen

Hitamiya did

something would believe Izzy did it before they would believe we did. I always

found

that funny. Even when we were caught in the act. They never blamed us.

Remember, Tai? When I was barely 10, you asked me if I knew about sex.

Of course I did. You knew I did but was stalling anyway. I merely nodded,

wondering what was

up. You sighed staring at me with your soft brown eyes. How I wanted to reach

out and

comfort you. Then you whispered softly to me, that you were in love with Sora.

I could have screamed then. I had always hated Sora. She always wanted you to

leave

me with Kari. You never did of course, said I was part of you and it would be

like you with out

your goggles. She never liked me and I didn't like her because she would always

fight with me

over anything she could possibly do.

I bet you don't even remember how you got those do you? We were both about 4-5

and our mom's had left us in the strollers as they went to go look at new dishes

and the sale on

Tofu. (How I could have killed your mom for getting my mum hooked on tofu.) You

had reached

over and grabbed a pair of sports goggles and put them on, trying to scare me.

I remember what happened next, do you? I had pulled them away from your face,

about a good foot, then let go watching it smack back into your forehead. You

yelped. I could see

the whole area around the goggles turn red. I screamed for mum and when they

came back I was

in big trouble. The goggles had dug into your skin, and we had to buy finally

came

undone from your skin though, after about 2 days.

That was when you were younger though. Then you gave that stupid git, your

goggles. I

pleaded with you not to give them to him. Cried and wailed but you ignored it. I

wish I knew why

you gave them to him. The boy. Davis. He was Shiara's adoptive brother. That's

the only reason I put

up with him. Otherwise I would have beat him. You knew I would have too. Sure

he was cute,

anyone could see that, but he had the brain of a rockmon, and he lusted for

Kari. I knew though she

didn't have that dumb of a brain.

She chose T.k . I'm proud of they'll get married, just like Shiara and Matt.

That

was a lovely wedding and walking down that isle with you was so romantic.

Somehow though, Kari's

pregnant, I hope the child's looks tells us who's the we won' t know whether to

congratulate the father or to beat him to death.

Well anyway. Remember our fun? There was my 13th birthday. I was so nervous

for it. You laughed at how I shaked so much, and told me not to worry. Tiami was

there. Only 8 at the

time. We still wonder where he came from because we both know he couldn't be the

child my mother

had. How she adored you. Thought you to be perfect because you were so athletic,

caring, loving, and

got good grades.

But that was because of me. We both knew that. We both also knew, you weren't

perfect.

You got in tons of trouble and loved it. I always went with you no matter what.

But you were only a

year older then much I cared for you, and you took me with you. We got drunk

together, that

first time, and sang the YMCA song. When I was 15 we got high together. That was

so funny. You ran

down the street naked yelling your underwear will eat you soul.

And at your 16th b-day party. That was a blast wasn't it? We left the house at

midnight and

snuck to the Solar Light. That was so much fun. We stumbled back into the house

drunk and laughing.

Your mom asked us where we had been, that is was 9 in the morning. We just

laughed and climbed into

your bed.

We woke up at 10 that night, with major that Tai? We thought we had

done something because we didn't remember what we did the night both had totally

panicked

and hoped in your car, driving to the hospital. I had totally hated that doctor.

But he just told us, that

nothing had happened.

We were totally relived. You took me home and my mom screamed at us. She

couldn't believe

that we were gone since 3 the other day and was just then getting there.

Remember how disappointed she

looked? That her perfect being hadn't even called.

We were, of course, grounded. But it didn't matter because you would come

babysit Tiami. Or

at least that was our excuse. We normally just sent him straight to bed, then

watched TV. drinking

something or playing some new game.

Then there was when you were 17 and I just turned it. We went to America and saw

the weirdest

clothes and such. We knew English so getting places was pretty easy. But that

one day we were bored and

went channel surfing and found that show Card captors. Then we went into that

weird phase and ran around

all of Florida looking for anything Card captors.

We came back with wwwaaayyy more stuff then before we left. I think we had every

collector card,

costume, doll, plushy, and movie ever. Then we went home and bought more stuff.

We spent all our free time

memorizing the words to the movies. Our mom's thought we were insane when we

went to school you wearing

Li's card capturing outfit and me in Sakura's pink outfit.

After that we were banned from wearing them to school though. Remember that Tai?

Because my skirt

was too short. It was a blast as Sakura and Li. We got so many looks, and not

just looks that said,"Oh My God!

Those poor insane people." Of course we ended up drunk that night as well and

ran down the road yelling. "Key of

of the Wand. The Force Ignite. Release!"

When we got home, We snuggled up in my bed. How I remember I don't really

know...I just do. That year

I got my first boyfriend. If found it funny how you quizzed him before we could

go. He must've freaked. But then

again it was Ken I went out with. You were there for me when he left me as well.

When his family moved to Hong

Kong.

It was so depressing. I remember wandering around the streets for about an hour.

Then suddenly it

began to pour rain. It was freezing the rain, and yet it seemed to dull my pain.

Kari had walked by with T.k in their

umbrella. I looked at them. Then I remember them guiding me to your house.

When I got there I was soaked, cold, and probably looked horrible, but you

hadn't said anything. You pulled

me to you and said it was ok, and you'd do what you could to make it better.

After that it was another blur but

somehow I managed to take a shower and put on one of your t-shirts and a pair of

your boxers. Then you pulled me

to you as I drifted to sleep.

Our years after being 18 were quick. We went to college and had tons of fun.

Kari studied to be a Teacher

and you went off to become an ambassador at some school. I became a reporter.

Did you know that Tai? I bet you

did. I'm a world famous reporter and journalist.

I'm really sorry Tai. I broke our promise. Our promise of friends forever. I

can't stay a friend forever. It would hurt

me too much. Because I love you Tai. I fell in love with you. From that first

smile to the time we actually kissed even

if it was good bye.

I love you Tai and I hope you understand why I haven't kept our promise...

With Love,

Yolen.

Ohhhhhh . what will happen? well you give me oh how about...10 reviews and I'll

post chap. two up! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ^_^ adding pt. 2 to the Letter! I know I haven't written on this and I'm

sorry, but I've been so wrapped up in Harry Potter, my life, my computer, and

Christmas, I haven't had time! So let's get this going!

Ken: So you're going to try to finish a story!

Taiko: Oh shut up you. I can finish a story if I try.

Ken: No you couldn't.

Taiko: Shut up or I won't even pay the lousy pay I pay you now.

Ken: ::glares but shuts up::

Taiko: good. I don't own digimon. Just Yolen. so for now I'm just create random

digimon stories and hope you enjoy.

"The Truth"

by: Taiko Kamiya

Yolen sat in her apartment, staring at the TV. However, it wasn't on. Her mind

was busy thinking

about the letter she had sent a month and a half ago to Tai. What would he say

to her sudden admittance of

emotions she had possessed since she was young? Sighing, she looked to her mail.

Bills...a postcard from Mimi,

nothing that caught her attention.

She laid out across the couch, staring at the ceiling. She had pour her heart

out in her letter and

now that she had, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have work today, so she

couldn't even distract

herself with that. A sigh crossed her lips as she continued to stare at the

ceiling. At that moment, Ken

walked into the room and looked down at Yolen."What are you doing?" He

questioned, raising an eyebrow at

her.

Yolen shrugged."Dying." she informed him, continuing to stare.'"Obviously, you

haven't tackled me

to the ground yet, and you're not demanding to know how I got into your house

this time." Ken sighed at her.

"What's wrong?"

Yolen blinked at him."Why aren't you off with Tiami and Davis?" Yolen

questioned."You didn't really

let your boyfriend run off with Davis did you? You know how Davis feels about

Tiami. Davis hates Tiami

about as much as you dislike Izzy." Ken shrugged, sitting himself on the arm of

the couch." I was wondering

how come you weren't with us, bugging T.k and Matt. I know that you love to bug

them." He stated.

Yolen kept her blue optics on Ken."If we had just been friends for the entire

time you were in Odiaba,

instead of dating, would you want to date me now?" she questioned. Ken cocked an

eyebrow to her."What does

that have to do with anything?" He asked. Yolen shrugged. Plotting the question,

he then answered.

"I think that if he hadn't dated when we did there would be too much tension

between us now to even

want to date. Besides, you know that after I moved to Hong Kong I only dated

like 2 other girls before I decided

I just wasn't attracted to girls." Yolen sighed and rolled off the couch, laying

on the floor face down.

"God I suck." She complained. Ken looked to the clock, then shook his head."I

gotta go. I promised Davis

I wouldn't be gone too long." Yolen nodded."Bye Kenny~chan." She replied,

receiving an annoyed kick in the butt

for the comment. This caused her to smile, even if it was just for a second. She

heard the door open, then close.

About a minute later it opened again.

"Keennnnnnnnn. Just leave me alone. I am going to die on this carpet if it's the

last thing I do today."

She informed, not looking up from her resting spot. "If you die...then how would

I be able to fix the broken

promise you made?"

Yolen's blue optics opened wide in surprise at the sound of the sat up

slightly."Ta..Tai?"

She questioned, still not seeing the person. A pair of white and blue sneakers

appeared in front of her face,

blue socks visible above them. Yolen's eyes moved up his body, finding slightly

muscular legs, khaki shorts,

a blue t-shirt, and silver frame goggles. "Wha..What are you doing here? In that

outfit?" She questioned.

Tai laughed, pulling Yolen to her feet, but holding her close instead of

releasing her." I got your

letter...and I realized that I felt the same way for you...so what better way to

show it than to wear the

outfit I wore when we first fell for each other..." He murmured, looking into

her eyes. Yolen looked down,

suddenly very embarrassed."What's wrong?" He questioned her, Yolen looked up to

him."Nothing..you

just gave me an idea though.."

Tai sat in Yolen's front room, sprawled across her couch, flipping through

channels. Yolen had

left him here, saying she'd be back very soon with a surprise. Suddenly, he felt

like he was 12 again. He

half excepted his mother to appear and tell him to take off his sneakers. His

stomach suddenly started

to grumble.

"Now that sounds like Tai." Kari's voice echoed through the room. Tai looked

over the edge of

the couch to see the whole gang standing behind the couch. Everyone was dressed

in their old gear also.

Kari in yellow shorts, with a 1/2 pink 1/2 white shirt and pink boots, Yolen in

white boots,

a blue top, and a white skirt. Joe in khaki pants, a white shirt, and a yellow

vest. Ken in his grey jump suit.

Davis in khaki shorts, a blue and white sweater, and orange boots. Sora wore

blue jeans, and a yellow

shirt. Matt wore blue jeans, and a green shirt. Izzy had on green shorts, and an

orange shirt and Mimi had

on a pink dress with brown boots. Yolei had on a red shirt over a red sweater

with a red skirt and purple

shorts. upon her head wear a purple bandana, and she wore red shoes. Tai stared

in disbelief.

Yolen smirked."The days where we didn't care. Everyone was themselves." Tai's

mouth dropped.

Kari stared at them with a smile. Upon her back was a pink carrier that

resembled her backpack. Inside the

carrier was her baby. Just 3 weeks old the baby was. It possessed blondish brown

hair, and vivid blue eyes.

Clearly Kari was excited as hell and happy also. Tiami stared at everyone,

wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

He wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but decided to stick around anyway.

Ken moved over to Tiami and wrapped his arms around the younger child, smirking

happily as he

watched Yolen and Tai. The older male stood up and looked to Yolen."What's this

all about?" He questioned.

Yolen smiled softly at his question.

"I love you Tai...with everyone like this it's easier to say so. I have the

support they gave me back

then with the confidence I have now..and I can tell you this. I love you. I

always have and I always will..."

Yolen looked to Tai with loving blue optics, unsure of what else to say. Tai

looked down to her, a smile

playing across his lips."I love you too.." He murmured, pulling her close to

him. Their lips touched softly,

sending emotions down the other's spine.

Everyone in the room cheered, laughing at how long it took the two to finally

say something.

"ABOUT TIME!" Tiami yelled."Yea! We thought you'd die before telling him!" Ken

exclaimed. Yolen's eyes

opened wide in embarrassment, a blush crossing her face."Shut up you two!" She

yelled to them. Tai held

her close to him, resting his chin upon the top of her head."I'm proud of you

Tai." Kari informed him."Yea. You

two should enjoy your time together." Matt stated.

Tai bent his head down slightly so he could whisper into her ear."I love you

Yolen...You're mine. Now

and forever..." Yolen's eyes closed slowly, a soft shiver running down her spine

in happiness. "I love you too

Tai...I'll never let you leave me."

^_^ Yay! I finally finished this story! Not exactly how I wanted it to end but

oh well ^_^ I don't care. I like

how this turned out anyway. R&R you guys!


End file.
